Fairy Tail: The Love of Christmas
by PerkyGot
Summary: Christmas is here and the present of love will surround the bonds of nakama! What could be a more better present than love? Contains Nalu, Gale, and Gruvia.
1. Natsu x Lucy

Today came December 24th. It was Christmas Eve. Fairy Tail was getting ready for the Christmas Party that would take place in the guild tomorrow. Mirajane was looking forward to wear her Christmas waitress outfit as she had a big grin on her face. Then she saw Lucy approaching the seat in front of Mirajane and she sat down with a huff.

"Hey Lucy. Merry Christmas." Mira said with a smile as Lucy nodded. "What's wrong?"

"It's about presents. I have to find one for Natsu." Lucy told as Mira gave her usual drink. Lucy could hear Mira giggle and she instantly blushed. "Wa-wait Mira-san! Don't get the wrong idea! I was going to give Gray and Erza presents too, but Juvia might get all on me and Erza said she was going to go out of Magnolia for a while. Now I only have to find a present for Natsu. The thing is that I don't know what he likes..." Mira smiled to her words as she remembered a conversation she had with Natsu 2 days ago.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Natsu, what do you want for Christmas?" Mira asked the Salamander as he thought about it._

"_Now that you mention it, I really don't know... Why you ask Mira?"_

"_Maybe you should get a girlfriend." Natsu gave her a confused and shocked look. Mira knew he had no idea she was talking about Lucy as his girlfriend, but she wanted to tease him. She always thought they were a good couple as well as her younger sister Lisanna. _

"_Girlfriend...?" Mira giggled and gave in._

"_Ask Lucy out." She grinned wider as she saw the blush on Natsu's face. "You should you know."_

"_WH-Why? Lucy's my nakama and nothing more!" He yelled as fire came out of his mouth as Mira dodged it. "Sorry. But I'm not asking Lucy out!"_

"_If you won't do it, then why are you blushing?" Mira counterattacked as Natsu blushed even intensely. "You know I even heard you gave Lucy a piggyback ride before." Natsu gulped and stammered._

"_She was drunk and I had no choice! Who told you that anyway?"_

"_Levy." Natsu remained silent. "You and Lucy make a good couple anyway. Just ask her out." Natsu sighed and took a deep breath._

"_I'll think about it."_

_End of Flashback_

"He's thinking about what he wants." Mira told as Lucy gave a confused look.

"Really?"

"Yeah I talked to him about it two days ago."

"What did he say?" She asked persistently as Mira smiled.

"You'll have to figure it out yourself. Sorry Lucy." Mira told as she was cleaning the counter with a wet towel.

"Why?" Lucy whined as she sighed and took a deep breath.

"What about you Lucy? What do you want for Christmas?" Lucy gave her a questioning look.

"Now that you mention it, I really don't know..." Mira realized she's saying the exact same thing Natsu said to her two days ago. "Why you ask Mira-san?" Mira giggled and told,

"Maybe you should get a boyfriend." Lucy gave a shocked look and her face became red.

"Mira-san! Don't tell me you're talking about...!"

"Just ask him out. You two really make a good couple." Mira added.

"Me and Natsu?! No way! I'm not into him!"

"I heard from Levy he even gave you a piggyback ride too." Lucy stammered and blushed,

"That was because I drank too much sake! I really didn't intend to let him!"

"Lucy. I know what you're going through. You love Natsu but you won't admit it. You're in denial." Mira told as Lucy took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'll... think about it."

"Good."

Around 7:00 pm, Lucy left the guild and was walking back to her apartment. Lucy was considering on how her and Natsu were a perfect couple. How on earth is that possible?! Lucy just blushed at visions of her and Natsu kissing, hugging, getting married, having babies... Wait, HAVING BABIES?!

"GOD MYSELF, STOP IMAGINING IT!" Lucy ran fast towards her apartment and opened the door and slammed it shut. She slid down to the floor and sat on it as she covered her face in embarrassment. "I'll just take a shower to cool off..." That was when she heard snoring. She saw a strand of pink hair coming out of her blanket. She walked over and took off the blanket to see Natsu sleeping peacefully with Happy. Instead of yelling "Get out of my room", she stared at Natsu's sleeping face, which was quite cute. She smiled and blushed as she stroked Natsu's cheek.

'_You and Natsu make a good couple.' _Mira's words ran through Lucy's mind causing her to swipe her hand away, causing her to accidentally slap Natsu on his cheek causing him and Happy to wake up.

"Ow! What the heck was that...?" He rubbed his cheek and saw Lucy blushing and covering his face. "Lucy? Why did you slap me?"

"Lucy your face is red~!" Happy said as Lucy turned away from the two.

"Oi, Oi Lucy what's wrong?"

"Hey Natsu... when tomorrow comes... what do you want for Christmas?" She asked nervously as she turned to the two. She saw Natsu blushing and a dazed Happy. "Natsu...?"

"Huh? Uh um... I don't know...?"

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"Geez calm down Lucy. I haven't given any thought about... my present..." He looked away, still blushing. Happy turned to Lucy who was still blushing. HE gave a smirk and yelled out,

"They liiiiike each other~!" Both Lucy and Natsu yelled,

"NO WE DON'T!" It remained silent until Lucy pointed to the door. "Anyway just go home!"

"All right all right." Natsu and Happy headed for the window but Lucy caught his arm.

"I said the door-wah!" Lucy pulled Natsu so hard the two fell on the floor with Natsu on top of Lucy. Happy was snickering at this compromising position they were in. Natsu got up and saw that Lucy was blushing and staring at him, also causing Natsu to blush once again. Their lips were close to touching but their noses were touching. Lucy could feel his warm breath on her mouth and she gulped.

"Oooh, Natsu and Lucy do liiiiike each other~!" Happy teased as Lucy snapped back to reality and pushed Natsu out.

"No I don't hurry up and get out of here!" She dragged Natsu and Happy outside and slammed the door shut. "God... I need a shower..."

Natsu and Happy were walking back home and Natsu could not take anymore of Happy's teasing. "Admit it Natsu, you liiiiike Lucy~!"

"I don't! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Mirajane told me all about it. You should get together with Lucy~!"

"No, I only think of Lucy as nakama! Nothing more!"

"Then why are you blushing~?" He smirked as Natsu yelled as he breathed fire,

"I'm not in love with Lucy whatsoever!"

"Calm down Natsu. I was just kidding~!" Happy told as Natsu took heavy breaths. "You're not going to act like this tomorrow are you Natsu?"

"Mira told me to think about, so I am..."

"What are your thoughts Natsu?"

"..."

Today was December 25th, Lucy came to the guild. She wore a white coat with a fur collar, a purple black striped top, black skirt and stiletto boots. The guild was decorated with ornaments and there were a few mistletoes, and a big Christmas tree was put in the middle of the guild. Mirajane was wearing a maid outfit, Christmas-themed. She wore a Santa hat, a red and white blouse with the tied lace on her abdomen, a cute red and white tutu skirt, striped stockings and boots.

"Wow Mira-san, you look good! And the guild looks great too!" Lucy said in awe.

"Thanks. So did you think about it?" Mira asked as Lucy slightly blushed and took a deep breath.

"I did. And... I will tell Natsu I like him..." She told as Mira smiled.

"Good! Natsu said he'll be coming in about... oh perfect! A few minutes. Good luck Lucy!" Lucy nodded. Just then, Natsu appeared with Happy, panting and heavily breathing.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Mira asked, concerned.

"Being... chased... by... ugh..." He fainted and collapsed.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran to him and took him in her arms. "Natsu, wake up! Mira-san get him some water!" Mira took a glass full of cold water and gave it to Lucy. Mira expected that Lucy will drink him the water and smiled. But instead, she splashed the water on Natsu's face, causing him to scream in shock.

"COLD!" He shook his head quickly causing Lucy and Mira to get wet too.

"Natsu stop shaking your head!" She stopped Natsu's head and turned it to her face, making eye contact. Mira smiled as she dragged Happy away from the two. "Natsu... I have to tell you something..." She told blushing. Natsu gave her a confused look, but he was also blushing. "Natsu... I... I..." Lucy was interrupted when a certain voice was heard.

"Natsu give me back my boxers!" Gray shouted. He was fully naked. No shirt, no pants, no boxers, nothing. Both Lucy and Natsu turned to the stripper as well as Mirajane and Happy. Natsu was snickering, Lucy was blushing, Mirajane just smiled, and Happy just 'tsked'.

"You just ran naked across Magnolia with no clothes on?!" Lucy shouted.

"My other clothes were in the laundry! And squinty-eyes is going to get killed!"

"Whatcha say droopy-eyes?!"

"Don't start this you two!" Lucy yelled both shocking Gray and Natsu. "I need to talk to Natsu, so find some clothes and take your fight later!" Gray stood there shocked but he eventually left out the door. "HOW CAN YOU CASUALLY WALK OUT NAKED?!" She then looked at Natsu. "Okay as I was saying... Natsu... I..." Again her voice was interrupted again as Erza slammed the door opened.

"I'm back from the mission. Oh what's this?" She saw Lucy holding Natsu's cheeks as he was lying down. "Lucy did you hit Natsu?"

"Erza, Lucy has to tell Natsu something important. Give them some privacy." Mirajane told as Erza looked at them and nodded.

"All right. I guess something about the birds and bees I presume." She told as she walked away.

"Not like that!" Lucy shouted. "Geez... Natsu... I..."

"Kyaah! Gray-sama's boxers! They smell like Gray-sama's fragrance!" Juvia squealed as Lucy groaned.

"NATSU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Lucy shouted as Natsu looked at her with widened eyes as Mira smiled and Happy was stunned by the sudden outburst.

"Lucy..."

"Natsu... I really like you... and more than just nakama... you always cared for me, you always comforted me, I feel like you understand me more than anyone... it's why I like you Natsu... and I understand that you might not like me back but-" Lucy was cut off by something warm and moist. A pair of hands pushed hers and held her face. Natsu's lips were pressed onto Lucy's. Mira squealed at this scene, Juvia blushed, and Happy was grinning and nodding. Lucy's could feel his soft lips move against hers and she closed her eyes to let herself into the kiss. Natsu loved feeling her soft pink lips pressed against her own. It felt plushy and smooth. So soft in fact, he ran his tongue across Lucy's bottom lip, wanting to taste more. Lucy gasped as Natsu rolled his tongue into her mouth and met her tongue. A few moans came out and the trio blushed as to hearing it. Lucy realized that Mirajane, Happy, and Juvia were watching so she pushed him away.

"Lucy?"

"Don't do that in public you idiot!" She told blushing. Natsu got up and crawled back to her.

"Lucy, look at me." He lifted her red face up. "I really do like you too. More than nakama." He then wrapped his arms around her and Lucy felt his warm hug surround her body. She hugged back and snuggled onto his shoulder.

"Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" Happy sang as both Natsu and Lucy shouted,

"Shut up Happy!"

End of chapter

A/N: Kyaah! Finally finished the first chapter, and boy is it long! Since this chapter took the time of December 25th, the other chapters will be shorter, since it revolves around the 24th and 25th. So anyways I'll be working on the next chapter. So Nalu fans, this chapter is a present for you!


	2. Gajeel x Levy

It was December 25th, 12:00 pm. Levy had just gotten word that Lucy and Natsu are together now. She felt happy for the two and suspected it would actually happen. But now she was worried about Gajeel. She asked what he wanted for Christmas, and he suddenly yelled at her for being annoying and walked out of their conversation.

"Stupid Gajeel..."

_Flashback:_

_Gajeel was eating iron by himself while everyone was too busy talking about the Christmas party taking place. "This is all messed up." He told as he slammed his hand onto the desk. "So it'll be Christmas tomorrow, big deal. It's just getting stupid presents, drinking nasty egg nog, and being with people. So bothersome." That was when a voice perked up._

"_What's bothersome?" He looked up to see Levy with a curious face._

"_None of your damn business ya runt." Levy steamed,_

"_Don't call me a runt! Jeez, anyway what do... you want for Christmas?"_

"_I don't want anything."_

"_Why? How could you not want anything for Christmas?"_

"_How can you not be annoying and sticking your nose in other peoples' business!" He yelled that the whole guild was staring at the two. "Mind your own fuckin business and just leave me the fuck alone, you annoying piece of shit!" He yelled as he walked away from the crowd, leaving Levy standing alone, tears coming out of her eyes._

"_Fine whatever!" She yelled as she also walked away from the crowd. _

_End of Flashback_

Levy could feel tears coming out of her eyes, falling down her cheeks. 'I don't care about him. I don't. He's the worst...' Levy sniffed and wiped her eyes to get rid of the tears, but they just kept falling. She then felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Levy-san?" Levy looked up to see Juvia with a concerned face.

"Juvia..."

"Juvia noticed that you were alone and looked sad. Are you all right?" Juvia asked as she sat down with her at a deserted table.

"Stupid Gajeel... He's stupid..."

"Gajeel-kun? This has something to do with Gajeel-kun?"

"All I did was asked him what he wants for Christmas, and he yells at me and calls me annoying." Levy couldn't control her tears anymore.

"Oh... well Levy-san, you see, Gajeel-kun doesn't like Christmas that much. The reason why is Gajeel's father is a dragon and he had no mother. He was very distant away from his father and they drifted apart just like that. He never had experience with spending Christmas with a family. Instead whenever he would see people enjoying Christmas, a burning jealously lives within him. Juvia feels the same since she was alone... but since Gray-sama took Juvia out of her own darkness, she is happy now. Maybe Levy-san can do the same for Gajeel-kun."

"Really?" Levy asked as Juvia nodded and smiled.

"Yes. Maybe you can go talk to Gajeel-kun later when he is feeling better." Juvia told as Levy nodded and they embrace in fluffy hug.

Gajeel was in his room lying on his bed. It was currently 6:00 pm. He intended to skip out on the Christmas party, not wanting to see the happy faces of people giving, enjoying being with the people they love.

"Tch. Who cares?" Then a knock was made. "It's open!" He yelled as the door opened and it revealed Levy wearing a big brown coat and carrying a paper bag. "Whaddaya want?" He asked harshly, still hinting he was mad.

"Come to the Christmas party."

"Damn you're that persistent..."

"Gajeel, the reason why you don't like Christmas is because you were alone right?" She asked in a fierce tone as Gajeel widened his eyes.

"Who told-"

"Juvia did."

"Damn her..."

"Gajeel, I know that you were always a loner during your childhood. You acted like you were alone, and you still do!"

"Shut up!" He yelled but Levy continued anyway.

"Gajeel look at you. You're forcing yourself to be away from your friends!"

"What friends? I don't have any friends."

"Yes you do. You have Juvia. You have me. And everyone in Fairy Tail." Gajeel slightly blushed when Levy said that he has her. "We're nakama, no matter what! Don't pretend you're alone anymore. Because you aren't." She pulled out a Santa hat out of her bag and walked towards Gajeel and put it on his big spiky hair. "Gajeel, please come with your friends." She told as Gajeel stared into her eyes. Levy did the same and they both blushed. What both didn't notice is that Gajeel and Levy both closed their eyes and started to lean in closer. Their lips instantly pressed together. Gajeel put his arms around Levy's small waist and pulled her down with him on the bed. Levy was on top of him, kissing back passionately as she could. But soon after a few minutes, the two opened their eyes and pulled away from each other quickly and looked away. "S-S-So are-are you co-co-coming to the party?" She asked nervously as Gajeel answered,

"Ye-Yeah...I-I'll go..." He told as Levy stammered,

"O-Okay..." Levy took the paper bag and ran out of her room. Gajeel took the hat off his head and looked at it.

'_Don't pretend you're alone anymore. Because you aren't.'_ Gajeel smiled at those words and put back on the Santa hat. By the time he was at the guild, it was packed. Lots of people talking, drinking, laughing, do whatsoever. Gajeel saw Lucy sitting on Natsu's lap making out, to which he gagged at. Gray was with Erza and Mirajane laughing and talking. Cana was with Juvia and he could see her blushing. Then he saw Levy with Jet and Droy. Levy saw him and smiled.

"Gajeel! You did came!" She said excitedly. Juvia heard and saw Gajeel wearing a Santa hat. She smiled and called him as she walked over.

"Gajeel-kun you really did came. Did Levy-san finally persuade you?" She could see Gajeel blush and he looked away.

"Well you could say that..."

"Gajeel!" Levy called as she came to the two former phantom mages. "You came."

"It's all thanks to you Levy-san." Juvia told as Levy blushed, remembering what happened in Gajeel's room.

"Oh... no problem..." She told as she blushed and looked away. Juvia looked confused.

"Did anything happen?"

"No nothing happened!" They both yelled as Juvia was shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Okay then..."

End of chapter

A/N: Yay second chapter is done! I gotta say this probably might be focused on friendship more than romance. Anyways, my present for Gale fans is this chapter! Working on last chapter!


	3. Gray x Juvia

**May contain some mild sexual context! You've been warned!**

It was currently 8:00 pm, the party was going wild. Juvia was sitting, waiting for Gajeel to appear and wondering if Levy convinced him. She then saw her former love rival, Lucy, kissing Natsu very passionately. She blushed at the thought of her and Gray having to kiss like that. Her thoughts were interrupted as a tap on her shoulder was felt.

"Hey Juvia how's it going?" Cana told as she sat down.

"Oh hello Cana-san..."

"So did you make a move on stripper boy? He's with Erza and Mirajane."

"Juvia doesn't care anymore... What's the point of loving Gray-sama when he doesn't love Juvia back?" She sighed in depression.

"He's playing hard to get. You just have to make him crack. I know a way of getting to this. Let me help you Juvia."

"Really? You mean it Cana-san?" Cana nodded.

"Yep. I know what you should do. You should wear something very sexy but Christmas-themed." Juvia gave a confused look. "An outfit that exposes some skin I meant." Then Juvia blushed.

"Exposing skin...? But Juvia is not comfortable... showing her skin... especially to Gray-sama..."

"Juvia, do you want Gray to be yours?" Juvia nodded. "If you don't do something about it, Gray might fall for some other girl. You want that?" Juvia gave a look of anger and shook her head.

"No, Juvia wants Gray-sama! Juvia accepts what outfit she will wear!" Then she saw a strand of black spiky hair wearing a Christmas hat. "Gajeel-kun!" Juvia made her way towards the crowd to see her friend. While Cana went to Mirajane, who was chatting with Gray and Erza.

"Hey Mira, do you have any of those Christmas outfits like the one you're wearing?"

"Um yeah... it's in the back storage why?" Cana then looked at Erza and Gray, who gave questioning looks. She gave a smirk at Gray.

"Why are you smirking at me?"

"Oh nothing. C'mon Mira." She dragged the waitress, leaving Erza and Gray completely confused.

"So did you make things clear with Juvia yet?" Erza asked as Gray blushed and looked away. "Gray, you're going to have to tell her."

"I know that. I'm just worried about her reaction... I mean... it's Juvia." Gray told.

"She'll understand. She loves you right?" Gray remained silent and took a deep breath. "Don't you feel the same way?"

"Well I..." Gray was about to say more but then Mira came back with a smile on her face.

"Oh Mira, what did Cana say?" Erza asked.

"Tee hee, I can't tell you. It's a Christmas present for Gray." Gray turned to look at Mira.

"For me?" Gray wondered why she couldn't just give him the present instead of just keeping it a secret. It's Christmas already. "From who?"

"Cana's giving it to you. I think you'll like it. She put in a lot of effort" Gray noticed the emphasis on 'effort'. Just how Mira said sounded so devious and sneaky, something he hadn't heard in a long time. Just then lots of wolf whistles and cheering was heard as it caught the trio's attention. "Looks like Gray's present is ready!" Mira said as Gray looked dazed.

"What is it?" Just then the crowd was moving as if they were blocking the way. Cana was walking with a certain water mage behind him.

"Gray Fullbuster, this is a gift from me." Cana told. "I'm giving you... Juvia!" Cana moved out of the way so the three can see Juvia. She wore a Santa hat, a strapless red and white dress with a black belt, red armed gloves, and red thigh high boots. Erza just stared, Mira smiled, Cana smirked, and Gray hung his mouth open and was blushing intensely now. She was also nervous with the blush on her face.

"Gray-sama..."

"Ju-Juvia...?" Seeing all of her exposed parts, including her cleavage made Gray think very... naughty thoughts. He gulped and took a deep breath.

"Hey ice-boy, are you going to take the present or what?" A voice shouted. Lots of cheering went on by as it added more pressure. The two remained silent for a few minutes then Erza yelled.

"All right that's enough!" Everyone got quiet. "This matter is only for Juvia and Gray! Let Gray decide on his own!" There 'tsks' heard and everyone went back to partying crazy. Juvia finally had the courage to walk to Gray.

"Um Gray-sama...?" He didn't turn to her but he managed to speak.

"Wh-What is it Juvia...?"

"Does Gray-sama feel bothered by Juvia wearing this?" She asked politely. He still didn't turn around, but Mira made him by spinning him around.

"Uh... um..." Gray found himself staring at her exposed thighs causing him to blush.

"Gray-sama?" She was now in front of him. Her boobs were in front of his face. Her cleavage... Her cleavage... HER FREAKIN DAMN CLEAVAGE. All of the sudden, Gray fell down with a massive nosebleed.

"Gray-sama?!" She knelt and held him tenderly.

"Oh my." Mira said with a giggle as Cana smirked and laughed at this scene.

"Hahahahaha! He... He got a... Ahahaha!" Cana could barely hold in her laughter obviously. Gray was awakened by the sound of laughter and saw Juvia who was on his right side.

"Thank god. Gray-sama, are you... Kyah!" Gray stood up and dragged Juvia along with him. Cana smirked and Erza and Mira smiled. This will be settled. Gray will make things clear with Juvia. It could change their relationship forever. He took her in the liquor storage room and as soon as they came in, Gray instantly pinned Juvia on the door, trapping her wrists with his hands. "Gray-sama...?" She sounded nervous but scared as well.

"Juvia... it's been 5 months since we won the Grand Magic Games right?" She nodded and Gray continued. "Well during the Games, I had a talk with Erza about you." Juvia felt sweat pouring from her forehead.

"Juvia?" She said her name nervously.

"She said that I had to be more resolute... with my feelings..."

"Gray-sama's feelings...?" Then something happened that Juvia didn't expect to happen. Gray is pressing his lips against hers. He is kissing her with so much passion. Then Juvia looked up to see mistletoe hanging above. She pushed him away gently.

"Gray-sama... just what do you feel for Juvia?"

"You should know Juvia. I just expressed it. Not because there's mistletoe above us." He told as he cupped her cheeks. "But if you must know, then Juvia... I... I love you..." He told straight to her face.

Juvia could feel the tears in her eyes and smiled.

"This is all a dream right?" He kissed her tears away and told,

"It's not a dream. Not one of your crazy fantasies either. It's reality." He then pressed his lips onto Juvia again and this time, she kissed back. Gray moved his arms around her petite waist as Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck. Like usual, his shirt was magically gone during the kiss, but both didn't care. Gray then runs his tongue upon Juvia's lip and she lets him in her wet cavern. So much passion going on with their tongues as wet kissing noises was filling the empty room full of barrel with liquor. Gray pulled apart and the next thing he does is nibble on Juvia's ear. She let out a cute whimper as he licked it very slowly.

"Gray-sama..." She moaned his name as he moved down to her neck and licked her sensitive spot. "Ah... Gray-sama..." He bit and sucked on her neck causing her to whimper in pain. He went back to press his lips against hers. During the kiss, Juvia felt Gray's hand fondle her breasts to then trying to pull her dress down. She quickly opened her eyes and pushed him away gently.

"Shit, I didn't know I was going too far..."

"It's all right." Juvia put her hands on Gray's cheeks and smiled. "I love you too Gray." Gray was shocked to hear her say this in first person and without the honorific.

"You said... my name... and no honorific..."

"Juvia always loved you Gray-sama. From the day you saved Juvia from her darkness, she has fallen for you." She planted a chaste kiss on his lips and smiled at him. "Gray-sama..."

"Juvia..." He kissed her cheek and then another chaste kiss on her lips. He could see her face getting all red by the touching and kissing and he smirked. "You know you're cute when you blush." He felt intense lust coming up, wanting to get out. He kissed her again with much more passion. Juvia moans as their tongues were playing in a dominating war, which Gray obviously won at. He lowered his hands down to her butt and lifted her up, causing her to squeak and his body was between her closed legs while she wrapped her arms around his neck. A few minutes they pulled away, breathing heavily. He then began to kiss her neck as Juvia quietly moaned.

"What's gotten into Gray-sama...?" She said between her moaning.

"I'm just showing how much you're mine Juvia." He told as he nibbled on her neck as she whimpered in both pain and pleasure. "You're mine Juvia." He kissed her cheek. "Just like I'm yours."

"Gray-sama..." They had one last kiss and they rested their foreheads on each other. "Maybe we should get outside." Juvia suggested as Gray smiled and nodded. They took each other's hand and walked out as the party was still going strong. Mira and Cana could see the two holding hands and they gave a high-five to each other.

"So you hooked up Gray and Juvia by making her dress into revealing outfit and locking them in the beer storage and putting mistletoe in there... how did you know this plan would work?" Erza asked.

"We have our ways Erza." Mirajane told as Cana nodded. Natsu and Lucy were snuggling each other, with smiles on their faces. Gajeel and Levy were bonding over a long time despite what happened. Gray and Juvia finally confessed their feelings and got together. This shows us that the feelings of one person for another is the greatest present of all. Everyone got their presents while others, others, got a better present. Love. Merry Christmas to all and have a good night.

End of Story

A/N: Kyaah! This story is officially finished! And it ends with one of my OTPs! Present for Gruvia fans! Please review! I'll try to continue some more stories as I can!


End file.
